Corrupt
by CheshireLion
Summary: You'll be calling out my name, begging me to play my games.


Featuring Depeche Mode's "Corrupt"

Probably not my best writing (I admittedly don't write often).

This piece is trite and cheesy, but the only way to learn is to be unafraid of being bad, right?

* * *

><p><em>I could corrupt you<em>

_in a heartbeat_

He watched her as he stood in the shadows of Hogwarts library's massive bookshelves. She wrote furiously upon her paper, taking no notice of the curl of hair that sprung forth from her mess of a bun. His fingers positively itched to tug on that strand and watch as it bounced back to its original position. He wanted to run his fingers through and pull her head back to expose the milky skin of her throat, to run his tongue up from clavicle to ear and close his mouth over the small lobe and suck gently until the lioness purred.

_You think you're so special,_

_think you're so sweet_

He wanted to bring forth from her filthy words that would egg him on; to tie her up and make her beg for him. He wanted to ruin her, wanted to love her; to pinch and caress her sweet skin. He wanted to know her darkness.

_Why are you trying?_

_Don't even tempt me._

_Soon you'll be crying_

_I wish you'd trapped me._

He breathed in as she arched her back and bent her head back to stretch her body. Bit his lip as her hair fell loose and she put her hands back onto the table to finger her quill, lost in thought. A smile seemed to play at her lips as her eyes grew distant and warm. What was she thinking of?

_You'll be calling out my name_

_When you need someone to blame._

She seemed to snap to and he stepped back into the safety of the shadows as she walked towards the bookshelf across from him. She ran her fingers lovingly across the books, taking in each title. His eyes roamed the form of her body, the slopes of her shoulders, the curves of her back, the dips and swells of her backside, what he could see of her thighs, and calves.

_I could corrupt you_

_It will be easy_

_Watching you suffer_

_Girl, it will please me._

She took out a book of a title he could not see. The sounds of the flipping pages reverberated throughout the small space they were enclosed in. He breathed lightly, trapped in this corner of the library. She put the book back in its place and moved, unwittingly, closer to his hiding place.

_I wanna touch you_

_with my little finger._

She was so close that it would be simple enough to...

reach out...

run his hands along her shoulders...

down her arms to grab hold of her wrists...

_I know it will crush you_

_my memory would linger._

He would relish in her surprise and would be gentle...at first. Would she be excited? Would she be disgusted once she knew who held her captive?

_You'll be crying out in pain_

_begging me to play my games._

She was so near that he could smell the mix of her perfume and natural scent. It was an intoxicating blend, that.

_I could corrupt you_

_It would be ugly_

_They could sedate you,_

_but what good would drugs be?_

He almost missed her intake of breath, so concentrated was he on parsing the parts of her scent. His fists clenched when she let out a slow breath, nearly a moan, whose volume was almost deafening in this small space.

Suddenly, she whirled around and took two steps to stand toe-to-toe with him. So surprised was he, that he could do naught but swallow for his throat was momentarily devoid of moisture of any kind.

_But I wouldn't touch you,_

_put my hands on your hips_

None too gently, she swiftly took hold of the lapels of his coat and circled him, turning him around while she backed herself into the corner he'd previously inhabited. She looked up at him from beneath her lashes and slowly, so slowly, brought herself closer to his body. It was then that she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, holding her breath as if to preserve the fragrance of his self.

_It would be too much to_

_place my lips on your lips_

He finally found his voice but he was hard pressed to ruin such an unexpected and precious moment. Slowly, he brought his hands up to place on either side of her head on the wall behind her, watching as she raised her eyes to meet his. She reached up to tangle her fingers within the fine strands of his hair and pulled his head down roughly so that her lips hovered tantalizingly over his.

_You'll be calling out my name_

_begging me to play my games._

The whisper seemed to fall from her lips and he breathed in her words.

"There's no going back."


End file.
